Problem: Last Thursday, Brandon walked to a toy store and decided to buy a race car for $3.42. Brandon handed the salesperson $4.58 for his purchase. How much change did Brandon receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Brandon received, we can subtract the price of the race car from the amount of money he paid. The amount Brandon paid - the price of the race car = the amount of change Brandon received. ${4}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Brandon received $1.16 in change.